This present invention relates to an improvement in bicycle frames, and more particularly to an improvement to such bicycle frames to facilitate a smooth, low ride in a relative recumbent position thereby simulating a motorcycle ride. Such facilitation is realized by the unique two-piece frame with biasing mechanism properly positioned and attached to each piece.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. create a two-piece bicycle frame capable of pivoting at its point of attachment to accommodate bumps or rough roads;
b. establish a low-riding experience for a bicycle rider;
c. permit a bicycle rider to ride in a relative recumbent position;
d. absorb bumps and other rough movements is a softer manner while riding a bicycle over bumps or rough roads; and
e. simulate the low-riding, soft-riding effect of a motorcycle for a bicycle.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.